


Tainted Love for Pure Despair

by zetsubou53



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Brainwashing, Canon-Typical Violence, Corruption, F/F, Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Rough Kissing, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 14:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetsubou53/pseuds/zetsubou53
Summary: Chisa Yukizome.Leader of Future Foundation and member of Ultimate Despair. She was corrupted by despair and became an acolyte of Junko Enoshima, but what lies inside her mind and deep within her heart? A surprise visit from Junko reveals just how far Chisa has fallen, and what hope she holds for her future.





	Tainted Love for Pure Despair

**Author's Note:**

> * Special thanks to BloodOrangeSangria for the editing and suggestions.
> 
> * Special thanks to Blackwidow69x for feedback and suggestions.
> 
> * Chisa Yukizome is one of my favorite characters. One night I realized there was a woeful lack of mind control erotica  
> with one of the most lovable and corrupted characters of Danganronpa so I figured I'd offer my humble contribution. I  
> thought it'd be hot to hear from Chisa herself how she felt being Junko's brainwashed follower so here we are! Enjoy!
> 
> * Contains typical Danganronpa violence, brainwashing corruption and of course lesbian erotica.
> 
> Comments and feedback are appreciated! If there's demand and I'm inspired I just might continue this. It was especially fun to write this hopeless tale of despair.

“ _Ahhhhh...”_

It had all been far easier than she expected.

Chisa Yukizome’s admirable breasts rose and fell as her breath quickened. Her heart fluttered within her chest. Pale fingers trembled as her gaze fell on the lifeless bodies on the playground, lips curled in a twisted smile. Her tongue moistened her lips beneath empty green eyes as a cascade of adrenaline, excitement and heart-rending despair smothered her now vacant, vulnerable mind.

The small part of Chisa's brain that wanted to resist had long since gone numb. Earlier the whole effort felt so surreal. Chisa was more fascinated than upset at the horrifying urge that welled up within her. She felt like she was watching herself in a movie, spectating the macabre events that surrounded the brainwashed young woman with the vacant expression and spiraling eyes. Chisa watched with morbid fascination as the Ultimate Housekeeper cornered and captured each of her young victims, and executed her work with cold, detached efficiency.

In the end, she was glad.

A soft giggle escaped her lips. Chisa knew that struggling wouldn’t have achieved anything. The urge to obey, and subsequent pleasure, were too overwhelming for her.

 _It's just soooo hopeless..._ she thought as she fell into euphoric trance. A trickle of liquid inched down her thigh as her pussy responded to her hopeless surrender. The overwhelming arousal from such despair had blotted out her remaining thoughts. Sadistic awe smeared her mind akin to pitch poured onto an unstained canvas.

 _Yes...Oh yesssss... This is how it's supposed to be for the twisted person that I really am,_ she thought to herself. Chisa knew that, in the end, she was supposed to stop thinking, stop resisting, and accept the pleasure of her unending despair.

“My, my, _my~!_ You certainly made sure the kids were alright, _didn't you,_ Ms. Yukizome?” A voice echoed from behind Chisa, feigning familiarity that belied a mocking tone.

The young lady's words jolted Chisa from her self-induced trance. She swiftly brought her sleeve to her lips to clean the trail of drool from her chin and turned to face her unexpected visitor.

“M-Ms. Enoshima?! What are _you_ doing here?!” the Future Foundation leader exclaimed in embarrassment. However, Chisa's surprise hadn't stemmed from the incriminating scene she found herself in, but from the presence that stood in front of her. It was an existence that towered above hers that had witnessed her depravity.

Chisa's eyes widened and glazed over as she took in the figure of the young woman in front her, Junko Enoshima. The Ultimate Despair appeared different than she remembered from that fateful day at Hope's Peak Academy, yet between the weight she herself had lost over the last year and the pallor her own complexion took, Chisa had gotten used to people's appearances changing in the new Tragedy-stricken world. Her long, bushy twin tails of strawberry blonde hair above her ocean blue eyes released a surge of emotions through Chisa's once still and vacuous mind.

Anger, fear, dread, longing, lust, desire…The conflicting notes of emotions clashed within her head, yet they all merged towards a single chord. Overwhelming passion. Worship. Devotion.

_Despair._

Chisa knew that, for all the intensity of her emotions, they were as genuine as the saccharine affection Junko directed at her. They were merely false feelings seeded within her psyche to warp it to Junko's will. Yet, the part of her brain that knew this felt vestigial and weak. Compared to the depraved desires that dominated her will and skewed her sanity, it was a concern that was fleeting and obsolete. That concern, was all a hopeful dream of her youth, abandoned long ago to a world burned away by the flames of tragedy.

Chisa's moment of lucidity faded as she remembered the truth of her life now. Her mind, no, her world, had been distorted by despair and devotion to Junko Enoshima -  the woman who was, for all intents and purposes, her Mistress.

“Still your tongue, knave!” Junko commanded with regal flair. A crown appeared atop her head. "What are _we_ doing here? No, peasant! What are _you_ doing here?!” she bellowed, crossing her arms. “When we commanded you to sacrifice the _future_ for us, we did not mean for you to take us _literally_!”

Junko sighed as she shook her head and tossed her crown to the ground.  “Like, jeez! You're so _twisted_! How could you?!”

“W-What?! But I thought-” Chisa blinked in surprise as her hand went up to her mouth in surprise.

“ _Upupupupu~!_ ” The Ultimate Fashionista's lips stretched into a wicked grin as she stepped closer to her. So close that their breasts were now nearly pressed against each other. “Idiot. I'm kidding! Like, yeeeeeah, I am _kinda-sorta_ surprised. But...”

Chisa's eyes widened in anticipation. Her Mistress was touching her. For a single moment, her heart stopped.

“This is all _still_ within my expectations of you,” Junko's right hand reached for Chisa's throat. She then performed the most hopelessly pompous British accents that Chisa ever heard. “After all, our hopelessly brainwashed double agent of despair simply _must_ delight in the _anguish_ of her former companions!” Manicured nails grazed across the tender flesh of Chisa's neck as Junko marveled at her living chess piece.

“ _A-Ahhhh...”_ was all the Ultimate Housekeeper could say as she raised her chin to bare her throat further. Her minty fresh breath warmed Chisa's skin.

“It’s not like you can help it,” Junko stated glumly as her fingers trailed up to Chisa's mouth. Her touch still captivating despite her sudden morose appearance. “You’re twisted like everyone else that's been close to me. It’s not like you can help craving despair n’all.”

Junko's index finger caressed Chisa's lips before slipping into her waiting mouth. Her persona now back to unfettered delight. “Yes. Your mind has been _hopelessly_ twisted and you can't help but _crave_ the _ecstasy_ of despair.”

Chisa mindlessly nodded in her Mistress’s grasp. She clenched her legs as her breathing became heavier. Her dark, empty mind was now illuminated with arousal. She slowly sucked on Junko's finger as if to confirm The Ultimate Despair's assessment of her.

The pleasure was twofold. Junko couldn't help but feel a tingle of pleasure between her legs at the pathetic, yet erotic sight before her. It had only been a test for her latest mind slave; she had no idea that she could enjoy the outcome this much.

The erotic thrill of control was far more enjoyable than Junko Enoshima predicted. She chuckled to herself; had _that_ escaped her analysis?

She pulled her finger from the hungry lips of her devotee and stared transfixed at Chisa's hungry expression. Her green eyes were dull. Glassy. _Gorgeous._ Wide open and waiting to be played with, all while Chisa’s body presented itself wantonly for her Mistress.

Junko's pride swelled, along with her libido, as Chisa continued to clench her thighs and squirm in pleasure. She moved her face closer to Chisa's and stared straight into her unblinking eyes. She could see she was eager to serve her, _worship_ her, and in _any_ way she desired. The Ultimate Despair held her breath as she observed her and trailed the saliva coated finger along her breasts.

“Tell me what it felt like.” Junko bit her bottom lip. “Tell me how it felt as my smelly big sister brainwashed you.”

Suddenly, her demeanor changed. Her hair, in a flash, was in a ponytail, and she had conjured glasses seemingly out of thin air. “Curious minds would like to know. Call it _research._ ”

Chisa's breathing shifted again. Her panting became heavier as she internalized the command and placed herself back on that day.

“Of course!” Chisa responded, her voice bright and cheerful as the sun. “It felt like torture.” Chisa answered with a smile. A smile as hollow and hopeless as her brainwashed mind. “It was honestly the most horrible day of my life. What I saw is forever seared into mind alongside my obedience to you, and I will never forget it.”

“ _Oh my,_ ” Junko whispered as a Cheshire grin spread across her face. In that moment, the gyaru couldn't resist her hopeless desires, and her left hand moved to the inside of her skirt. Her words continued to drip with false pathos. “I mean... How _cruel_ of me! I _totally_ forgot I had you watch that.”

Junko, in a flash, looked ten years younger. “That must have been rough. _I'm sowwy._ ”

“It's fine, no big deal, heehee,” Chisa replied as she tilted her head with a smile. As soon as the too-cute personality had come, it was gone.

“...Why don't you tell me more, Chisa? Tell me _more_ of how _awful_ it was.” Junko's grin morphed to a lewd smile. Her cheeks were flush while she teased her clit from within her skirt and drooled in anticipation. Junko leaned her forehead against Chisa's again, and the smell of her slave’s  lust made Junko dizzy with desire.

Chisa's dull, empty eyes widened as she felt Junko's face against her own and beheld her Mistress fingering herself in front of her. The Ultimate Housekeeper sighed and started to fondle her breasts through her clothes.

“I didn't understand why you and your sister strapped me to that chair and forced me to watch that Killing Game. Not at first. But then as I watched, I felt something... _strange_ coming from the screens. I don't know how else to describe it. I guess it felt like, a _signal_ or something? Like the high pitch sound when you turn on an old fashioned CRT television...” Chisa closed her eyes as she rubbed her breast harder, thoughtfully choosing her words while simultaneously reveling in her recollection. “It felt like it was trying to penetrate my head. My brain. My _mind_ . I _knew_ I had to resist with all my might.”

“You _suuuuure_ did...” Junko replied, as saliva shamelessly flowed from the corner of her mouth. “You resisted for _hooooursssss_. You were so stubborn, but I could see your hope evaporating before my eyes!” She felt the heat of the other woman’s body rubbing against hers through their clothes, their nipples now scraping against each other. The heat of Chisa's pussy pressed into her crotch.

The slick sound of Junko's fingers working her wetness were all Chisa heard in the desolate playground after her response. To Chisa, it felt as though they were the only two people left alive in the world as they pressed close to each other and reveled in their despair. Her eyes were down cast and she caught herself staring at the hand shaped mound shifting beneath her Mistress's skirt.

 _So hopelessly hot...So despairingly erotic..._ was all Chisa could think as drool rolled down her chin. Junko, too, had started drooling.

“Yes, I wanted to hold on, of course. Hold on to... _hope_ . I believed that if I could just hang on, I would be rescued. I desperately thought to myself, _'Just hang on. Hang on. Resist it... Resist. Fight it. Fight!_ ' For a while, it worked, to a degree. It was so hard, but I resisted the signal that forced itself through my eyes and towards my mind. But then...I think it was when you got bored or had to attend to something else, I don't remember, but you told your sister you had to go and to just _'do whatever.'_ Then...”

Chisa's eyes closed and her body shivered in pleasure. The tragic memory sent jolts of arousal to her vagina and throughout her body. “Your sister did _something_ to my head. I only remember that it hurt. It hurt _so much,_ but that was when I _felt_ it. Inside me. The signal forcing itself through my eyes. And then... The fight got hard...So much _harder..._ ”

Chisa's fingers trembled as one hand gripped her breast tight and the other went to her pants, and into her panties. Her hand brushed against the one Junko had inside her skirt as she pushed three fingers up into her wet, tingling pussy. “I wasn't just fighting the signal, I was fighting _myself._ ”

“Go on...” Junko commanded, eyes wide in eagerness. She was identical to a child relishing their favorite movie.

“Whatever she did greatly sped up the collapse of my resistance,” Chisa continued. “Something _changed_ inside me. I was trying to resist the brainwashing, and resist the overwhelming lust I felt building within me.” Chisa rolled her head back and let free a manic titter. “Oh, _yes!_ The skin-crawling _disgust_ I felt morphed into tingly goosebumps of anticipation! The _pain_ in my tummy was no longer from fear, but butterflies that fluttered inside, begging to be free! I shook, I trembled, I tried to push the intrusive thoughts from my mind, but they were too much. Too frequent. Too _strong_ . More _natural_ than before. Primal...”

Junko was fully in the thrall of Chisa’s tale. No, that wasn’t it - she was captured by the web she herself had woven, and entranced by the beauty as if she could not believe she had created something so _perfect._

“I felt scared. So scared. But beneath that fear, that fighting, that _hope_ I would be rescued,.... I felt a sick, twisted desire floating up to the surface of my mind...”

“ _W-What was it..?_ ” It took all of Junko's composure not to moan the question as she felt her juices running down her thigh. Her voice had gone up a few octaves in pitch.

“The desire to _surrender.....”_ Chisa answered breathily. “At that moment, I _hated_ myself...I hated myself _so much._ ” Chisa's voice lightly cracked as tears welled up in her eyes. It was impossible to tell if they were tears of pleasure, pain, or some twisted blend of the two. Her eyes widened in maniacal joy and fervor.

“I _hated_ how good it started to feel. It felt... so _good._ So _hot._ So _perverse!_ The brainwashing, despair-filled subliminals mixed and melded with my thoughts, until they became a twisted chimera unto themselves. I watched, and watched, and started to see the despair and horror on their soft, little faces as... _Sexy. Hot. Erotic...._ ”

Chisa felt her pussy tighten around her fingers as she pictured just how helpless she looked in that chair back then. Her eyes open, wide and blank. Her clothes soaked in sticky sweat from struggling against the bonds. Her curvy, youthful figure quivering as it sat there, eager and responsive. All while the despair of losing her mind and free will ate her from the inside.

Her mind, her body, looked so _delicious_.

“It blurs together from that point on, but I remember. I remember so clearly the last sense of panic I had while sitting there watching. I remember the fear and pleasure made it too hard to speak. I could only moan, gasp and scream. The last part of me, the old me,  realized I was changing into someone horrible, twisted, and _wrong_.”

“Go on…” Junko ushered. Her own cheeks had started to flush with pleasure. _How could a story do this to someone?_ She pondered.

“And I prayed. I prayed and cried out for...” Chisa closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. The aroma of her own sweat and Enoshima's peach-scented shampoo filled her nostrils. She cocooned herself in that pleasure as she dove deeper into her despair.

“.... _Kyosuke._ My Kyosuke. I cried out for Kyosuke and begged him to save me. I tried to hold onto him... Hold onto... _M-My love for him._ And then... I realized the truth... I _realized_... The _truth_...”

“ _...Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god...”_ Junko chanted under her breath as she listened. She came across as a schoolgirl who had just been privy to juicy gossip. “What was the truth? Oh my god, _say it._ ” She reached her free hand and grabbed Chisa's hair from the back of her head and forced her face close to her's.

“It was _hopeless,”_ Chisa said, and while her own fingers punctuated that truth against her clit, Chisa felt the jolt of orgasm cause her legs to nearly buckle beneath her. Instead, she collapsed onto her knees.

“I...I was _alone_. No one would save me....” Chisa moaned out breathlessly, her fingers working her dripping snatch. “It was as if Kyosuke was reduced to ash inside my mind. Inside my _heart._ ” Chisa moaned against Junko's neck and closed her eyes. “And do you know what the _worst,_ most _disgusting_ shame of it all is?”

“Tell me,” Junko commanded as she arched her back.

Chisa pulled her face from the Ultimate Despair's neck and stared at her. Her eyes spiraled in complete madness.

“ _...I had my first orgasm from another person in that chair!”_ Chisa laughed and cried out. From lust and pain and emotional anguish. “And it was _that_ orgasm that extinguished _any f_ eelings I felt for the person I _loved!_ Ahhh.... Talk about _hopeless..._ ”

Chisa sighed contentedly as her empty green eyes became half lidded and lifeless. “You took that from me Junko. You _broke_ me. I became _yours_ from that moment on. Blank, empty, hopeless, and obedient. Twisted like you, and happily so....”

 _"I know..."_ Junko whispered lustfully as her thighs tightened around her fingers. "That's what makes despair so _right_ ... It's so _wrong_ . So _cruel_ . So _rotten and wicked_ . It devours everything you've ever loved or believed in!!!” The Ultimate Despair had to suppress the shout of her own climax, so she bit down on her bottom lip. She bit with such force, a thin trail of blood replaced the drool from before. “ _Oh yesss..._ OH Hell fucking _YES!_ It _tears_ it all to shreds CHISA!!!! FUCKS IT 'TIL IT DIES!!!” Her punk persona exclaimed. “And it's in that moment, _that fucking moment_....When you're free.. That's.. When you feel real fucking pleasure."

“ _Yesss... Oh yessss...”_ Chisa moaned out loud. “Once I surrendered, there was no turning back. From the pleasure of despair and being your...Slave, I suppose is the right word. It didn't feel strange at all. The memory of my past self, my past feelings, were like a distant dream. A memory from so long ago... Vivid at times but irrelevant to who I am now. I eagerly obeyed you... I sacrificed my students like the monster I now am. I went back to Kyosuke and Juzo and lied to them both for you. So easily. So _happily_. I felt such dark pleasure in betraying them on your command.”

The Ultimate Housekeeper looked wistfully at Junko. “The old Chisa they knew was nothing more than a mask I wore... And I remember those days so fondly when I would report to you everything they did or planned. When the Tragedy started and I said goodbye to my class and to you... Part of me was sad I wouldn't see you again... But that sadness only made the despair of it all that much hotter...And every day we survived the hell of the Tragedy... I _relished_ how horrible the world was, and the despair they both wished to stop, was right there behind them!”

Junko flashed a seductive smirk as she removed her hand from her skirt and licked the fluids from her fingers.

“What I _really_ want to know, slut,” Junko began, “is why the _children?_ Honestly, I expected you to off one or two of the suited grunts from the Future Foundation.”

Her hands undid the buttons of Chisa's white lab coat.

“But instead, you decided to go for broke!”

Delicate fingers unfastened the buttons of her black vest followed by the buttons of her pink dress shirt. Chisa's bare stomach and bra were now exposed. With one forceful yank, Junko yanked the bra down and bared her slave's breasts.

“I told you to jump, _and your ass flew to the fuckin' moon!_ You didn't just obey... You did a f _uckin' mind meld!_ I wanna know _why._ ” That “why” from Junko contained a hint of venom, and a spark of fire.

Slowly, Junko stuck out her tongue, and drew it across Chisa's breasts. The sweat on her nipples the perfect spice, to flavor the dish that was her utter submission.

“I did it for _him._ ” Chisa said blankly.

Junko's swirling tongue on her nipple paused. “Really?”

“Yes.”

Her eyebrow arched as Chisa piqued her curiosity. “But I thought that chump was _dead_ to you?”

“He is, yet...” Chisa closed her eyes as she dove deep into the darkness of her mind, past all the tangled tendrils of programming and despair. She kept a memory hidden in the smallest bit of her brain that from time to time tried to resist, but most often stayed numb and forgotten. Nestled in that small corner of head-space was a gorgeous memory, something sweet and beautiful in the middle of so much horror.

That memory had remained guarded. Safe. Protected.

“...His memory, _my_ memory of that love still exists. Whenever I see or feel Kyosuke's pain, his suffering, his despair, those cold, dry ashes turn to embers that warm my twisted heart. Then I feel that old affection for him... That desire for him. I want to pull him into my arms, and drag him down into despair with me...”

Junko smiled as she pressed her face against her breasts. “You're nothing but a brainwashed member of Ultimate Despair, and a traitor to the Future Foundation. A fallen Ultimate with _noooooooo_ hope of redemption whatsoever. But hidden deep within that twisted mind of yours is a fragment of the woman you once were, desperately clinging to a memory of the love you once shared...”

She looked Chisa over. “ _Interesting.”_  

Junko lifted her head back up to Chisa's and placed a passionate kiss across her lips, all the while fixing her with a deep, intense stare. Chisa gasped as she felt Junko's fingers tangle into her hair and pull her deeper into the kiss. She returned the Ultimate Despair's kiss with such passion that she nearly bruised her lip. When her Mistress finally pulled away, Chisa was left raggedly gasping for breath.

“That small glimmer of hope inside that darkness makes your corruption _muuuuuuch_ more hopeless! And _sexy!_ ” Junko licked her lips.

“I suppose it does,” Chisa replied. “I know things will never be the same. He wishes to rid the world of despair with all his heart, but clinging to that one small piece of my past, brings me the most despair of all. It's the one thing that lets me feel like the old me, the me that loves Kyosuke and wants to make him mine. He'll never know how he lost me long ago, but if he truly did...”

Her warm smile belied the abject sadism of her words. “He would become truly mine after all these years. Yes, I want him to fall into the deepest despair of all, so I can be waiting down there for him with open arms....”

Nostalgia washed over the Ultimate Despair as she listened to her acolyte's words. Junko returned Chisa's affectionate smile with one of her own as she reminisced about her own past love she cherished long ago. A man who meant the world to her, and she wanted to be with more than anything. A love so strong that it begged to be sacrificed on the altar of despair.

“Of all the chumps I've used and abused, you're the sweetest lil' cinnamon roll I've welcomed into the fold!” Junko reached out and stroked her finger against Chisa's blushing cheek.

“That sickening hope and desire for love makes me want to puke... And I _love_ it. Because it reminds me of me. The 'me' before I let despair swallow it all...” Junko felt her chest tighten as she delved deeper into her memories. “I felt so horrible, so _disgusting_ for what I did to him... And even now I wish I could just erase that pain. But that heartrending sadness, that miserable love, is the greatest despair, the greatest pleasure, of all!”

“Yes, it is!” Chisa exclaimed.

“So, how about we make this despair a gift not just to _me_ , but to that boy-toy of yours as well~?” Junko said with a coy smile.

“A _gift_ to him? What do you mean?” Chisa asked, her eyes blinked in surprise.

“I mean _this_ ,” Junko answered, her smile now a devilish grin. She revealed a small instant camera from behind her back. “Let's memorialize this day, as the day you reveal your true self to the one you love!”

“...Oh yes, _I want to so badly_...” Chisa whimpered, the words gently eased out of her by the maddening throb of her still stimulated clit. The confession of her deep-seated feelings only brought her closer to despair, and that reinforced her brainwashing with even deeper pleasure. The fallen Future Foundation leader adjusted her disheveled clothes and smiled as regained composure. “Thank you for understanding, Mistress.”

Junko’s look of disgust was not what Chisa expected. She instinctively slumped back as though she had done something wrong.

“Ewwww. Like, _gross!_ ” Junko cried as she cringed and held up her arms. “Don't ruin the mood by acting like this is some happy ending! Jeez, acknowledge a brainwashed slave's one remaining wish and they get all gross and gooey with hope.” She suddenly flopped, looking oddly downcast as she fiddled with her hair. “How boring…”

“Hehehe, sorry~.” Chisa replied with another smile as she stuck her tongue out. The two women shared a laugh as Chisa walked over to where her earlier handiwork still lied face down in the sand by the swing-set. She sat on the swing and flashed an innocent smile towards the camera.

“And who said Chisa Yukizome doesn't smile?” Junko chirped, somehow looking cuter herself for a few seconds.

Chisa answered with a playful giggle.

 

~*~

 

After the pictures were taken, Junko handed the developed photographs to Chisa. Her hands clutched the photos close to her chest before placing them carefully inside her lab coat pocket. Her bratty personality had made way for a dignified, older woman with glasses.

“Save those photos for later, when your work at the Future Foundation is over and your boy-toy is at his lowest.” Junko ordered. With a wink, but still using a dignified voice, she added, “Can't spoil the plot twist before the climax, you know.”

“Yes, I obey.” Chisa replied flatly. Her face was slack, her mouth slightly open. She stood at attention with her arms hanging limply at her side. Her green eyes were wide and focused on the Ultimate Despair.

“Mmm, I just looooooove how obedient and focused you are when I give you serious orders. That's hopelessly hot, too,” Junko marveled. “But more importantly, I have _these_ to give you.” The Ultimate Despair revealed three thumb drives and held them out in her hand.

Chisa stood, staring at the thumb drives, motionless.

“The _first_ thumb drive is the brainwashing, despair-inducing video. You will give _that_ to the leader of the Future Foundation and entice him to watch it. It goes without saying you shouldn't reveal the true nature of this video, or that you've watched it. My work will be _much_ easier with that geezer in the throes of despair.”

“Yes.”

“Now, the _second_ thumb drive is Monokuma's Gloomy Sunday. I don't have to tell you what will happen if you watch that, so just make sure the geezer gets this video too. And don't concern yourself about why I want him to have this, that's above your pay grade.”

“Yes.”

“And the _third_ thumb drive...” Junko blushed and darted her eyes away. The teacher personality melted away. Chisa didn’t recognize the blushing schoolgirl that Junko had become. “...is a special present I made just for you.”

Chisa's dull green orbs blinked in surprise. For a moment, Junko thought she saw a flicker of hope in them.

“The _climax_ of my Despairification of the World is about to begin, and I'm gonna be away for awhile.” Junko explained with a smile. “The next time you'll see me is when 'The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Reality Show in Human History' starts and gets broadcast around the world.”

She took out a strange, black and white bear plush out of thin air. “ _Upupupupu..._ The last shards of this world's hope will kill each other for all to see, and I'll be riiiight there...sort of.”

“Ooohhhhh....” Chisa moaned.

“I’ll be hanging out behind the scenes while everyone at the party drinks my punch. Next time you'll see me will be either when I finally smash this world with despair, or I myself get smashed! _Upupupupu!_ So, until then, I thought the photos of, as you put it, 'the most horrible day of your life' could keep you warm on those cold, hope-filled nights.”

“Photos of my brainwashing...” Chisa said dreamily. She had a strange smile on her lips.

“Jill yourself off to them, Chisa. Circle your clit as you relive the day you became _hopelessly_ enslaved by me. Reinforce yourself and tighten the bonds of despair that shackle your mind to me.” Junko ordered.

“Yesss...” Chisa answered with a languid, empty smile. “I obey.”

Junko caressed her cheek again, this time with her entire hand. “Gotta go now, Ms. Yukizome. The world won't end itself, after all.”

With a flirty wave befitting a young lady Junko’s age, the Ultimate Despair turned her back and walked away, leaving the enthralled young woman to resume her purpose. After taking a moment to burn the memory of her lust filled dalliance with the woman responsible for her brainwashing, she reached in her pocket and took out her smartphone. Her finger slid across the lock screen, opened her contacts and selected the contact above all others.

Kyosuke Munakata.

Her expression was placid as she listened to the ring in her ear. Her eyes stared blankly ahead as she waited.

And then, an answer.

“Chisa? What's going on?” A man’s voice asked from the other end.

 **“Kyosuke, please! You have to hurry! Something horrible happened!”** She yelled into the phone, her voice cracked with panic and anguish. **“The children! _T-The c-c-children! They're-_ ”** Chisa sobbed uncontrollably into the phone.

“Stay where you are, I'm on my way!” Kyosuke replied. “Be careful and I'll be right there!”

 _“O-Okay....”_ Chisa replied, then clicked the 'End' button on the screen. Her eyes were dry while her face kept the blank expression it had had while she placed the frantic call.

 _Ahhhh... That was fun...I can't wait to see your face when you see this gift I laid out for you,_ Chisa thought to herself as she took one last look at the tiny bodies that laid around her. She wrapped her arms around herself and trembled in anticipation. She imagined Kyosuke's face dyed with despair as he came upon the scene waiting for him, and she couldn't wait to throw herself into his arms.

Chisa looked up at the crimson, smoke-filled sky before she closed her eyes and smiled.

“Hope. Despair. In the end, it's all the same....”

She dropped her phone back into her pocket and bit her thumb in anxious anticipation.

“Regardless of the side left standing in the end, all that matters is love....”

Chisa's eyes spiralled in madness as she resolved to embrace the only ending a story like hers could have.

“Yes... My hopeless love for you will be the winner in the end, _no matter what_ , Kyosuke.”

 


End file.
